


You had to learn

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jack and Rose BFF, Kissing Contest, M/M, TV prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Jack and Rose are in a kissing contest, but the Doctor doesn’t believe the outcome. He learns his lesson





	You had to learn

The Doctor looked down as the TARDIS doors open. Rose tossed her hair back as she fingered the blue ribbon on her jacket, skipping up the ramp with a smile. Jack was close behind her, bantering on. “Come on Rose. You had to have cheated. What was it, pheromone enhancers, that enchantress lipstick you got an Baltra, or something?”

Grabbing onto the strut, swinging himself down, he pulled the headlamp off of his head and plugged the sonic into the port to charge. “What’d I miss?” He reached out to tap the ribbon with a number one on Rose’s jacket. Now he noted that Jack was wearing a red one with a number two.

“A kissing contest.” Jack huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Rose who flopped down on the jumpseat and pulled out her mobile. “Rose won, but I mean, come on Doc. She had to have cheated.”

“Did not.” Rose shrugged, typing in a text, probably to her mum. She grinned in a superior way, not even looking at the pair. “Face it Jack. I’m just the better kisser.”

The Doctor was too amused by the obvious disagreement going on between the pair. Usually he saw green anytime Rose so much as flirted with someone else, not that he’d admit it to anyone but himself. “Don’t be such a sore loser, Jack. You placed second.”

“Yeah, but the Duke holding the contest was gay.” He crossed his arms, shaking his head at Rose. “Tell me how a WOMAN beats out men in a kissing contest for a gay guy?”

The Doctor laughed, rolling his eyes as he slapped Jack on the back. “Well, maybe you just need more skill.”

“You always take her side.” Jack shrugged the Doctor’s hand away. “I’m going to get a drink.” With a swoosh of his coat he disappeared down the hall.

“I’m gonna go hang this on the fridge.” Rose giggled, sliding her phone in her pocket. “Rub it in his ‘I’m the best kisser in the universe’ face.” She beamed at the Doctor doing a little skip.

The Doctor leaned against the console, taking a whiff of the air as she passed. He didn’t smell any of the things Jack was accusing her of. However, what the Time Agent said had him curious. “The Duke was really gay?”

“Yeah.” Rose laughed, turning around and shrugging again. “What can I say? I’m just that good.”

The Doctor snorted at the idea. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Rose could be a good kisser, as she certainly had very tempting looking lips. It was just thought of her winning a kissing contest with someone who was only interested in men. “So you’re telling me that you beat out a line of virile men simply with your kissing prowess.”

“Well I didn’t cheat, if that’s what you’re implying.” Rose raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms, and her lips setting into that ‘incoming Tyler slap’ look.

“Rose this is insanity. There is absolutely no way you could have won that contest legitimately.” He laughed at the indignation crossing her face. It wasn’t often that he sided with Jack, but this time he was wondering if the man was right.

“Oh really.” Rose’s arms dropped, and the Doctor found himself backing out of her reach. She was full on blazing the slap look.

“Really.” He scoffed, stepping between the console and the jumpseat. He needed to get some more distance between his face and those hands. She was wearing a couple of rings, and those would leave some bruises.

“Oh yeah?” She stepped around the console herself, eyebrows high in disbelief as she zeroed in on him.

“Yeah.” The Doctor backed up, his calves hitting the jumpseat as he straightened out his leather jacket in a subtle way to get his hands ready to block a slap.

“You asked for it, Doctor.” Rose lunged forward, but before the Doctor could block her she was gripping the front of his jacket. Confusion washed through him, but before his brain could catch up on the fact that she wasn’t slapping him, Rose shoved him into the seat and straddled him.

The Doctor gasped in shock as her lips crashed into his, taking his lower one as soon as his parted in a delicate suck. Her left hand dipped into jacket to rest against his jumper, and her right slid up to cup the side of his neck. He grabbed her waist, instinctively he tried to tell himself, but found his arms wrapping around her to pull her closer. Her head shifted, breaking the kiss just long enough for her to angle her lips and caught him again. This time, her tongue dipped swiftly between his parted lips and swirled around his.

It took him much linger to realize he was kissing her back, his own lips moving in sync with hers before that devilishly talented tongue of hers curled up to trace along the roof of his mouth. The Doctor felt his mind go strangely blank at the sensation, his body beginning to stir and react to the way she was pressing herself into his thighs. There was one idea to grab her by the hips and change positions, but before he could react she pulled away. The kiss ended as she caught his lower lip between her teeth and her own lips, and sucked temptingly before releasing it with a pop.

Rose slid from his lap, and the Doctor realized he was half slouched in the seat. Her lipstick was smeared, and upon licking his lips, he found that it was on his face. He tried to formulate a response, but Rose wiped the corners of her mouth and tossed her hair back. “I’m sorry I had to be tough with you, but you had to learn Doctor.” Without another word, she spun on her heel and began strutting towards the corridor. Jack brushed past her, holding up a finger mouth open to sass her, as he took in her ruffled by proud appearance and the Doctor half sprawled in the jumpseat.

“Shut up Jack.” The Doctor wiped his lips, pushing past the man to stagger breathlessly to his room. It was only half past noon, TARDIS time, but he was in sudden need of a stiff drink and a freezing cold shower.


End file.
